


Another Grey Dawn

by fredbassett



Series: Birds of a Feather [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Things aren't getting much better.





	Another Grey Dawn

“Wake up, you sluggard!”

Uglúk groaned as Mauhúr’s boot dug none too gently into his injured side. He opened his eyes and glared out at a cold, unyielding world.

Even though they had been walking through an uninhabited wasteland for days. Mauhúr still insisted they set a watch at night. Old habits died hard.

Another grey dawn.

He wondered if the sun ever shone in these accursed lands. The maggots from the mines would have nothing to fear here. No yellow face in the sky to fry them.

“We’ll reach the river today,” Mauhúr declared.

“Then what?”

“Learn to swim?”


End file.
